


A Game of Chess

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: Reid has to meet Cat and make sure she doesn’t get away this time around. PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill this entire tag myself if I have to. But please tell me I'm not the only one who wants them to hook up.

This time, she’s the one waiting for him at the restaurant. Her eyes light up with glee and she smiles when he sits down opposite of her. 

“Did you miss me, _Spencie_?”

He doesn’t respond, looks around instead, taking in their surroundings. He doesn’t have his team with him now, as she insisted he comes alone.

“You know why I’m here, Catherine,” he says, matter of fact.

“So quick to jump to business, let’s order first, shall we?” she asks, and as if on que, the waiter comes over to give them their menu.

They both pretend to be looking, but Reid isn’t even able to think about food right now.

Cat seems to be invested in her menu, letting her eyes wander over the rich assortment of delicacies.

She looks at it in the same way she looks at him sometimes, he notices.

“Have you decided what you’ll be having?” she asks.

He nods, not entirely sure still, but it doesn’t matter anyway. And she knows it.

“You should take your time choosing,” she says thoughtfully.

“You’re taking time enough for the both of us,” he responds drily and she smirks at that.

There’s a sound he hears next that doesn’t fully register as to what it exactly is, and then she’s leaning over the table slightly.

And as she leans, Reid feels her foot (without the heel) rub up against his leg and he can’t actually believe this is actually happening now.

“What are you doing?” he asks, not letting her faze him.

“What do you mean?” she responds coyly, as her foot starts to rub the inside of his thigh.

Before he’s able to say anything more the traitorous waiter is strolling over to their table again to take their order.

Reid doesn’t even know what it is that he agrees to order, doesn’t care at all. All he cares about is Catherine Adams, making it her life’s goals to torture him whenever she can.

He almost jumps in his seat when her foot easily glides further to his groin, stroking and teasing him, while at the same time still staring at that damn menu.

“Hmm, I’m sorry I’m taking so long,” she says sweetly to the waiter. “It’s just so _hard_ to choose.”

Reid wants to murder her. He really does.

This might’ve been evident on his face as Cat then quickly proceeds to order what she wants.

“What’s the matter, Spencie?” she accentuates the nickname by wriggling her foot up against him and Reid let’s out a sharp breath.

She chuckles and he grabs her by the ankle to keep her from moving any further.

_“Stop,”_ he whispers.

 

—

 

After they exit the restaurant they end up in her hotel room. There’s no other plan.

Reid knows he’ll have to keep her occupied, get her to stay as long as he can so his team can find them and arrest her.

This time he won’t let her get away.

“Looks to me like you’re stalling,” she says, glass of red wine in hand.

“Why would I?”

She doesn’t respond, just grins before taking another sip. She leaves the glass on the table.

“Why did you ask me to come here, Catherine?”

She shrugs. “Because I knew you’d come.”

“That’s not an answer. Why am I here?”

“You tell me, Dr. Reid, why are you here?”

He shakes his head, hands in his pockets. “Don’t play games with me.”

“Why not?” Right after she says it she must’ve realized this isn’t going anywhere so she walks over to where he’s standing instead.

She’s close. Too close, he thinks. Her hands are on him again, on the collar of his suit as she drags him down to her height.

He leans forward when he knows he should pull back. But he needs her to stay here.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself when she kisses him and he lets her.

It’s their first kiss, and it’s so wrong on so many levels and somehow that makes it even better.

Reid can’t think straight, can’t understand what he’s doing anymore. All he knows is that he wants and needs for her to stay with him in this room tonight.

Her mouth is soft but persistent against his and he’s ashamed to admit that it has never felt as good as it does with her right at this very moment. 

Cat breaks it off, bites at his bottom lip one last time and Reid hears the blood pumping in his head.

She’s looking into his eyes as if she can see right through him and it’s as unsettling as it is arousing.

She steps backwards, towards the bed and he follows. When she sits down, she pulls him towards her by his tie, and he leans forward to kiss her again but she stops him by pressing her heel into his chest.

He’s taken back, wanting to desperately come closer, but she won’t let him. Cat throws her head back and laughs, falls back on the bed so now he’s hovering over her.

Her heel’s driving into his skin, but he doesn’t mind. He welcomes the pain, hoping it will ground him, but it only manages to cloud his mind further.

“Cat -” he says her name softly and she bends her knee. Pulls her leg slowly back and away from him so he can rest his hands on either side of her on the bed.

He doesn’t know what forces him to kiss her again but he does. She moans into the kiss this time and he feels his cheeks flush at the sound.

Cat then grabs his hand and puts it on her neck. 

His fingers tighten around her throat on reflex, just to test it out and she arches her back at that.

He ends their kisses to watch her eyes close and lips part.

She’s enjoying it. And he’s ashamed to admit he does too.

Possibly sensing his apprehension, Cat takes his hand again and forces it down, lets him cup her breast before going lower.

She inhales sharply when she presses his fingers in between her legs. The silky material of her panties is already soaking wet and Reid realizes in that moment that she might not be playing.

Or even if she is, he’s the one that’s winning.

 

—

 

Her hands are hanging off the bed, bound together with his tie. Her panties are on the ground, long forgotten and her dress is pushed up her thighs while Reid has his mouth on her cunt.

Cat rests her leg on his shoulder, her heel digging into his back this time but he repays the favor by pushing two of his fingers inside her and flicking his tongue against her clit.

_“Oh yes, Spencie…”_ she moans, moving her hips in time with his fingers and his tongue. Reid forces his fingers deeper, as far as they will go and Cat whines when he crooks those same fingers and rubs at the soft spot inside her.

He feels his own dick twitch at the sight and taste of her, she’s intruding upon all of his senses.

He licks a long stripe up her cunt that makes her cry out his name again and he can’t help himself when he groans against her skin in return. 

When he buries his fingers over and over again he revels at how tight she feels, how warm. She’s perfect, he thinks. Perfect.

_“Don’t stop -”_ she whispers, and she sounds genuinely afraid he will. Like he’s going to take this away from her. “ _Please_ , I’m so close.”

He knows it. From the way her body shakes, to the frantic manner in which she bites her lip.

Cat raises her bound hands and fists them into his hair, alternating between pulling it and holding his head down between her thighs.

Reid steals a glance at her, their eyes meeting as he pants against her quivering flesh and he doesn’t break the eye contact this time when he lowers his mouth back to her.

_“Fu-uh-ck-”_ she lets out almost too quiet to hear, but he hears.

He fucks her faster on his fingers and envelops her clit in between his lips at the same time and sucks. 

It’s just enough to get her to over the edge and she comes hard, her fingernails digging into his scalp and her thighs shaking against his head as she wails.

_“So good…You’re so good,”_ she mutters, her face turned into the bed.

Reid licks his lips one last time before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

He cleans his fingers on the sheets.

He makes sure to untie her hands before he lays down on the bed next to her as he tries to catch his breath.

She stretches like an actual cat before she turns to him to run her hands through his messed up hair.

Her lips are at his ear, teasing him, while her hand travels down to the prominent bulge in his pants.

“Did they teach you that in prison?” she asks, biting at his earlobe.

“No -” he breathes uneasy when he feels her hand touching him.

“Hmm, look at how excited you are, just from tasting me?” She puts emphasis on her words by squeezing him through the fabric and he has to swallow down a groan.

He’s never been so hard in his entire life.

“Cat – _please_ ,” he says, not sure what it is he’s begging for.

She straddles him, grinning and starts undoing his belt and pants. 

“What do you want, Dr. Reid?”

She takes him in her hand and positions him at her entrance, but only proceeds to take the tip inside her.

Reid’s going out of his mind at this point, his hands holding her by her hips, leaving marks.

“Y-you – I want _you_ , Cat…”

“Be more _specific_.”

“Want to _fuck you_ – want you to _fuck me_ ,” he rambles and Reid’s eyes almost turn back into his skull with the pleasure when she finally sinks down onto him.

“ _Oh my, doctor,_ what a _dirty_ mouth you have,” she says gleefully. “But then again, I already knew that.“

Before Reid has the ability to respond she starts fucking herself onto his cock.

And _shit_ does that feel better than anything he’s ever felt before in his life.

She tears his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and Reid let’s her. She can do whatever the hell she wants to as long as she doesn’t stop.

He curses louder than he intended when her nails rake over his chest, leaving behind prominent red lines.

The sharp pain mixed in with the way her cunt squeezes around him makes his head cloudy with lust and pure bliss.

All he wants now, all he can think about is for her to ride him harder and faster until he comes.

She gives out a yelp of surprise when he flips them over and starts to thrust wildly into her, chasing his release.

Cat kisses him again, licks into his mouth, their bodies still moving together.

He also kisses her cheek, her neck, her collarbones and her chest, pulls the flimsy straps of her dress aside to kiss her breasts.

“Tell – tell me you _love_ me,” she says in between pants and he has to look up at her at that request.

“You don’t have to _mean it_ ,” she adds quickly. “Just say it, I want to hear you say it.”

And the scary thing is, Reid wants to say it. He wouldn’t mean it, they both know he wouldn’t, but it would feel so good to just _pretend_.

He shakes his head anyway. _He can’t._

Cat nods in understanding, and as she shuts her eyes Reid can swear that her lashes are wet.

She’s trashing underneath him and he can’t hold off any longer.

His vision blurs when he comes, his head’s empty and all his muscles spasm in the most pleasant way. Red hides his face in her hair, takes in her smell.

_“I - love - you,”_ he whispers into her skin like a secret and that’s enough to get her to come.

Her cunt’s gripping him so tight he thinks it hurts, just a little bit. The good kind of hurt.

_He doesn’t regret saying it._  
—  
Come morning they’ve both shed all of their inhibitions and clothes.

As Reid wakes up he doesn’t have to feel or see to know that she’s gone.

The aches and bruises all over his body, the smell of her on the sheets and a nagging feeling inside him the only indication that she’s ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a little crack drabble of the morning after where a certain someone walks in on Reid.

Of course it has to be Morgan who walks in on him.

“Where is she?” he asks Reid, gun in hand.

“She has left, you can put your gun down,” Reid responds, sitting up and clutching at the sheets. _Why does he have to be naked for God’s sake._

He lets Morgan take in the situation, too embarrassed to explain.

“You – _You slept with her?”_

_There it is._

“Well done, did you use your profiling skills to deduct that?” Reid says drily, running his hands through his hair.

“REID!” Morgan yells in disbelief. “You were supposed to arrest her not – do whatever it is that you two did, which I really don’t want to be thinking about right now!”

“You think I didn’t try?” Reid yells back angry. “You think I didn’t try my best to keep her here?”

“Yeah, I think you tried just a little _too hard_.”

There’s a pause where Morgan puts his gun back in the holster and sits down on the bed a few feet away from Reid, scratching at his chin.

“You know you’re going to have to tell Hotch,” he says after a moment of silence.

Reid groans audibly, throwing his head back against the wall behind him in defeat.

“Also,” Morgan points at Reid’s neck. “That’s just – _no_ – _very_ _wrong_.”

Reid pulls the sheets up over his head to cover the markings on his throat and to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Go away,” he orders from underneath his hiding place.

“Fine, I’ll just wait outside so you can get dressed, _Romeo_.”

“Morgan! Wait!”

“What?”

“She took my pants.”


End file.
